memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Ezri Dax (mirror)
|Gender = Female |Birthplace = |Born = 2354 |Temporal Displacement = |Died = |Affiliation = Klingon-Cardassian Alliance (prior to 2375) Terran Rebellion (2375-2379) Galactic Commonwealth (2379-)| |Mother = |Sibling(s) = |Marital Status = Widowed |Spouse(s) = |Occupation = Resistance fighter, mercenary |PrevAssign = |Assign = CO, |FinalAssign = |Rank = Captain |Insignia = }} In the mirror universe, Ezri Dax (formerly Ezri Tigan) was a joined female Trill in command of the Terran Rebellion and Galactic Commonwealth starship and the widow of . Biography Family Ezri was the daughter of , along with her brothers Janel and Norvo. The Tigan family owned and operated the Tigan Mining Consortium (TMC), a pergium mining business in the Sappora star system. The TMC used its excavation technology to help hundreds of slaves escape from Sappora VII. ( |Saturn's Children}}) Mercenary work In the 2370s, Ezri worked as a freelance mercenary, taking paying jobs from both the Rebellion and the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. She partnered with and was romantically involved with . While members of the Rebellion criticized Ezri for her lack of loyalties, she said at least once that she was "loyal to her friends," which included Kira. Members of the Rebellion likely knew of her close ties with the Alliance, as called her a "traitor," and failed to pay her for a job around 2375. In 2375, in the employ of Regent , Ezri came up with a plan to steal cloaking device technology from the "counterpart universe." The counterpart Zek had been kidnapped by the Alliance, and Ezri suggested holding him ransom for a cloaking device. She crossed universes and encountered Quark, who thought her violence was his universe's Ezri Dax engaging in sexual roleplaying. Ezri convinced Quark and his brother Rom to steal a cloaking device from a Klingon ship while she waited in cargo bay 14 of Deep Space 9. She then used a multidimensional transporter to return to the mirror universe with the cloaking device and, much to her chagrin, the two Ferengi. Upon returning to the mirror universe, Ezri was taken prisoner by the Rebellion, but soon ousted by her partner Brunt. Along with Quark and Rom, they took Brunt's ship to rendezvous with the and deliver the cloaking device to the Alliance. Once there, Ezri was reunited with Kira, but the relationship was soon soured after Kira killed Brunt for insisting on compassion for Quark and Rom. She tried to help the Ferengi by freeing Rom, albeit temporarily, to install the new cloaking device. Afterwards, she killed to save Quark's life. Although she passed an opportunity to kill Kira, she declared her loyalty to the Terran Rebellion. When the Negh'Var returned to Terok Nor under Rebel control, Ezri was debriefed by Commander . ( ) Joining the Rebellion in 2375.]] Ezri soon became romantically involved with Leeta, and joined the Terran Rebellion, living on Terok Nor. That year, she also began serving as tactical officer aboard the Defiant under General O'Brien for several missions, including the destruction of Vareth Dar. She is a wanted criminal in the Alliance. While on Terok Nor, Ezri made little use of the comm systems, limiting her usage to mission-specific transmissions and queries of public news archives. Her greatest interest was a newsfeed from the Trill Sector of the Alliance News Network, which she monitored to keep aware of the activities of her family. She stopped tracking her family when her mother and brother were killed in an Alliance raid of the family business. In late 2375, she married Leeta, although the couple waited some time before announcing their marriage. ( |Saturn's Children}}) Leeta occasionally referred to Ezri by the affectionate nickname "Zee." ( ) In January 2377, Ezri briefly conversed with her primary universe counterpart Lieutenant Ezri Dax as well as Quark, Captains Benjamin Sisko and Kira Nerys, Doctor Julian Bashir, Lieutenant Nog and the of her own universe after Nog was able to establish communication between Terok Nor and Deep Space 9. Her first words upon seeing Quark on the viewscreen were, "Oh, no...not you." The crew of DS9 warned the rebels that the Iliana Ghemor of the primary universe had killed the Intendant, assumed her identity and attended to become the Emissary of the Prophets by discovering the Bajoran wormhole. However, after twelve Klingon ships including the were detected approaching the station and Smiley had ordered his crew to prepare for a planetary bombardment of starting with its capital , the conversation was cut short by the primary universe's Ghemor. ( ) By 2377, Ezri was aware that her primary universe counterpart was the host of the Dax symbiont. Leeta wondered whether Ezri's primary universe counterpart was married to her own counterpart. ( ) Ezri served as tactical officer aboard the Defiant and was a capable soldier. During the war, Ezri lost her wife in the destruction of Terok Nor in 2377 and subsequently sank into a deep depression. Her friends and colleagues grew very concerned about her. In the end, Smiley brought Ezri around and she returned to duty. Concurrently, due to the shortage of experienced officers, Miles offered Ezri the position as his first officer. Ezri was surprised by the offer, questioning her own abilities. After some encouragement from Smiley, she accepted the job. ( |Rise Like Lions}}) Joining with Dax In January 2379, Smiley retired from service as an officer and nominated Ezri to take over as commanding officer of the Defiant. As such, Ezri assumed command and began conducting missions for the new government. Following some initial resistance to the idea, at the request of , the Director of Memory Omega, Ezri was bonded with the Dax symbiont following the death of . ( |Rise Like Lions}}) Appearances * * * |Saturn's Children}} * * * |Rise Like Lions}} Connections External link * category:Trill category:Mirror universe characters category:Terran Rebellion members category:Alliance personnel Category:Joined Trill Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Captains Category:Mercenaries Category:2354 births